1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic ballasts and more particularly to an electronic ballast having a heat dissipation device with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Two conventional types of heat dissipation device for electronic ballast are available and discussed below.
One conventional heat dissipation device for electronic ballast is based on natural convection. Heat removal capability of the heat dissipation device is proportional to surface area contacting air. Thus, a large housing having an increase surface area is implemented in the electronic ballast. However, such electronic ballasts are disadvantageous due to inconvenience in use, bulkiness, high manufacturing cost, and high shipping cost.
The other conventional heat dissipation device for electronic ballast is implemented by installing a fan for removing excessive heat out of the electronic ballast (i.e., forced convection). Therefore, the electronic ballasts can be compact. However, dust, moisture, and other foreign objects may be brought into the electronic ballast to damage internal components by the operating fan. This is not safe.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.